Il Leone Dorme Stasera
by North of the North
Summary: Un mago protegge la città di Mathew, un luogo che era pieno di pericoli da invasori prima. Ma questa protezione arriva ad un prezzo, e Mathew è scelto come il sacrificio da offrire fino al mago per chi-sa-cosa. Fino a quando il leone viene a prenderlo e lui è qualcuno Mathew conosciuto tutta la sua vita.


The Lion Sleeps Tonight Italian version

21 Sept 18

Il leone dorme stasera

Sinossi

Un mago protegge la città di Mathew, un luogo che era pieno di pericoli da invasori prima. Ma questa protezione arriva ad un prezzo, e Mathew è scelto come il sacrificio da offrire fino al mago per chi-sa-cosa. Fino a quando il leone viene a prenderlo e lui è qualcuno Mathew conosciuto tutta la sua vita. Amecan su un solo lato. MapleTea.

 **Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.**

Mathew era nella morsa di un incubo.

E questo era percepito, visto, capito, ma non era permesso. Non poteva essere consentito. Non ora. Non così vicino a quando...

Quando Mathew è andato a gridare nel sonno, ancora inconscio, le sue grida erano soffocate. Questo non era il momento per lui a piangere, dopo tutto. Ha avuto solo qualche giorno in più, e né lui né il suo papà ha voluto tagliare quel tempo qualsiasi più breve, o avrebbe lasciato ottenere tagliare qualsiasi più breve.

Pertanto, in preda a quell'incubo sul suo futuro, non gli fu permesso di urlare e le sue lacrime furono frettolosamente spazzate via. Ma era tenuto, confortato, e sussurrò a dolcemente e amorevolmente come la notte indossava.

"Hush My Darling. " quello era suo padre. Il suo papà, Francis.

Purtroppo sua madre non c'era più. Jeanne era stata bruciata nel fervore caccia alle streghe un bel po' di anni fa. Mathew difficilmente si ricordava di lei. Ma ciò non significa che gli abitanti avevano dimenticato di lei, e quando era arrivato il momento per il sacrificio da fare dopo i loro dieci anni di abbondanza, chi altro avrebbero guardare, ma il figlio delle streghe? Dopo tutto, qualcuno che aveva la capacità apparentemente magica di guarire deve essere una strega troppo, proprio come la sua madre ostetrica.

Per ora, però, ha avuto qualche giorno in più fino a quando il Leone si svegliò e venne a loro città per chiedere il suo sacrificio. Solo qualche giorno in più che potrebbe essere ancora con il suo papà. Il suo povero papà che era sempre sembrato così vuoto e fragile dopo la morte di sua madre, e che Mathew non sapeva che cosa sarebbe venuto a ora che la sua morte è stata pronunciata.

In pochi giorni, il leone lo avrebbe portato via... e fare chissà cosa con lui. Probabilmente lo mangerà. È stato chiamato il Leone, dopo tutto.

Per ora, però, questo tipo di pensieri non ha dato fastidio Mathew come avevano fatto per il mese passato da quando è stato deciso che sarebbe stato il sacrificio. Per ora, stava dormendo, anche se il suo papà non lo era, non poteva, non con il suo prezioso figlio così vicino ad essere portato via da lui per sempre, quasi proprio come il suo più grande amore era stato. Strappato dalle sue braccia dai suoi vicini. La gente che pensava di potersi fidare.

"per favore, Mathieu, non possiamo accorciare il tuo tempo. Non potevo sopportarlo. Per quanto tempo possiamo tenerti lontano da quel sadico è per quanto tempo voglio tenerti con me per. Quindi, per favore, "e Francesco era vicino a singhiozzare se stesso. "S-così, per favore, non gridare, o che ti porterà prima. "

Mathew si mosse nel sonno, e Francesco si è affrettato a trattenere il fiato in un disperato tentativo di mantenere la stanza abbastanza tranquilla che il suo piccolo figlio dolce potrebbe avere un po' più di sonno.

' che ha ottenuto troppo poco,' Francesco pensò mentre guardava criticamente la porpora sotto gli occhi di suo figlio. Le stesse borse oculari che rispecchiavano la sua. Entrambi non avevano ottenuto abbastanza sonno il mese scorso. Mathew per lo più dal tentativo di confortare il suo papà, e Francesco dal senso che Mathew sarebbe scomparso su di lui nel momento in cui ha chiuso gli occhi.

Nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi, Mathew si svegliò.

"papà, perché sei ancora sveglio? Devi dormire. Non voglio che ti ammali... "

"Oh, Mathieu... "

Le dighe si sono rotte. Francesco ora piangeva apertamente. Mathew fissò suo padre nella crescente consapevolezza.

Oh... che era giusto

"Mi dispiace, Mathieu. Mi dispiace tanto di non averti protetto. H-lui ti prende e si deve andare così presto... Non abbiamo avuto abbastanza tempo per elaborare questo. Mi dispiace tanto, Mathieu. "

Mathew alzò lo sguardo solennemente. Il suo gufo-grandi occhi viola pieni di compassione e di perdono.

Eppure, Mathew ha parlato dolcemente, lentamente, "sciocchezze, papà. Questo è stato l'accordo che la nostra gente ha colpito con il mago molto prima che tu o io sono nati. Qualcuno doveva essere il sacrificio di questo decennio. Sono contento che potrebbe essere me; significa che qualcun altro non si farà male. Inoltre, al fine di mantenere questa terra protetta dalla magia del mago e al sicuro dalla sua ira come nelle leggende, sono contento di essere in grado di offrire la mia vita per esso. "

Francis ha appena guardato il figlio. Il povero caro era sempre stato troppo compassionevole, troppo premuroso per il suo bene. È così che sono stati scoperti i suoi poteri di guarigione. Mathew non li tiene nascosti. Doveva aiutare quel ragazzo che aveva fatto cadere il carro di bue su di lui... il figlio del sindaco che aveva cercato per anni di bandire le voci di suo figlio che era gay, e che era gay per il tipo Little Mathew. Francesco aveva quasi voluto che il carro di bue avesse ucciso il piccolo sciocco che aveva diretto il padre per parlargli del regalo di Mathew e per chiedere la sua mano in matrimonio. Se non fosse stato per quello sciocco Alfred...

"Mi dispiace. " Francesco ha detto invece, invece di tutti gli insulti che voleva dire su quel dannato ragazzo che non aveva mai appena lasciato il suo Mathew da solo, nonostante il disinteresse educato di Mathew, nonostante Mathew implorando dopo l'incidente per mantenere ciò che aveva fatto a se stesso.

"non hai bisogno di essere, papà. Non è colpa tua. I cittadini hanno preso la loro decisione, e il Leone ha accettato. Hai fatto tutto il possibile, ma, "Mathew abbracciò il padre in un abbraccio e potrebbe sentire i singhiozzi che devastata suo padre è ormai troppo sottile cornice. "sto bene con esso. Ora che è stato deciso, nessuno può cambiare la decisione. Lo sai. Quindi, per favore, smettila di incolparti per questo. Lo sai che non ti biasimo. "

E non l'ha fatto, Francis lo sapeva. Mathew non ha mai accusato nessuno di niente. Egli dovrebbe essere quello che piange e grida, maledicendo l'universo, ma no, Mathew appena dato il suo sorriso gentile e continuò come se nulla fosse sbagliato. Come se non stesse per morire in meno di una settimana di tempo.

Ma Francis incolpa se stesso. Se solo si fosse mosso non appena la gente iniziò a sussurrare quanto fosse inquietante che nessuna ragazza o giovane madre fosse morta sotto il suo caro tocco di Jeanne. Non avrebbe dovuto rimanere in questa città maledetta una volta che Sham di un processo era venuto su, dopo aver visto lo stato di Jeanne era stato in dopo la sua tortura...

Mathew leccava le labbra, come poteva calmare suo padre ora? Aveva bisogno di lui per essere felice. Prendersi cura di lui era l'unica cosa che si teneva insieme ora. Aveva ancora così tanto da imparare sulla guarigione. Aveva ancora così tanto che voleva fare. Ma, non poteva reagire, e tutti sapevano che il sacrificio non è mai stato visto o sentito di nuovo. Aveva accettato che stava per morire. Ma suo padre...

"papà... facciamo solo essere felici che io sono ancora qui per i prossimi tre giorni. I- "Mathew ha dato una tosse tranquilla per schiarirsi la gola. "non voglio che i miei ultimi ricordi di te siano di te che piangi, soprattutto per colpa mia. Non sopporto di avere quelli sono i miei ultimi ricordi che io abbia mai. "

Che sembrava ammorbidire il grande solleva Francesco aveva cercato di trattenere.

Mathew abbracciò suo padre più vicino e lasciare un po' della sua magia fuori e filtrare attraverso le sue mani, diffondendo e riempiendo la cornice sottile del suo papà, tornando alla figura forte e vibrante che ricordava.

"va bene, Mathieu. Cercherò. "

Quando il mago apparve nel loro salotto coperto con un grande mantello nero che nascondeva il suo volto e la figura un'ora prima che il grande orologio nel centro del villaggio ha detto Mathew doveva andare, Mathew quasi perso la calma compostezza. Ha dovuto combattere la voglia di chiedere la sua ultima ora di vita, ma non poteva. Il suo papà era appena andato nella sua stanza a prendere il suo Sketchpad, per disegnare lui prima di partire. Sarebbe stata la prima volta che il suo papà aveva raccolto i suoi materiali da disegno dopo la morte di sua madre. In più, se è andato ora, prima che papà tornasse, il suo papà non avrebbe dovuto vederlo andare. Sarebbe meglio per lui? Considerando come era stato da quando Mathew è stato nominato come il sacrificio, e da quello che Mathew ricordato della morte di sua madre, forse sarebbe.

Inoltre, nessuno è andato contro il Leone, e se il leone lo voleva ora, piuttosto che in un'ora di tempo... Quello era quello.

Ciò ha significato appena che Mathew Williams ha avuto un'ora di meno da vivere prima che fosse ucciso. Questo era tutto.

Sarebbe morto un'ora a corto del suo diciannovesimo compleanno, e lui aveva già accettato. Così, Mathew si fece avanti e mise la mano sopra la parte superiore di quello offerto a lui.

Ha avuto un breve momento di vertigini, e improvvisamente, non era in salotto che era cresciuto in più.

Era all'interno del castello tutti dicevano era all'interno della giungla grande di un roseto che era tutto chiunque avesse mai visto della dimora dei leoni. E un uomo dai capelli biondi con alcune delle sopracciglia bushiest e gli occhi verdi più vibranti Mathew aveva mai visto lo guardava diligentemente, o era nervosamente?

"Spero davvero che non freak out, Mathew. "

"Arthur? "

* * *

 **Il leone per questo è legato, nella mia mente, con Riccardo Cuor di Leone, che è, naturalmente, associato con l'Inghilterra. Che è quello che ho fatto la connessione con in questa filastrocca/ritelling di bellezza e la bestia.**

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiii**

 **I've started fixing the mistakes reviewers have pointed out. I still have a bit left to do, but here is the last of the stuff that was done from before. Meant to upload a while ago but it's been pretty hectic at home so sorry about that. The rest will get fixed as I have energy and time to work on them XD**

 **Hugs and wuvs,**

 **North of the North**

* * *

 **P.S. To the Reviewer concerned about my translation stories:**

 **I don't find you pointing it out bad or anything at all! I had been worried about it too at first, but I have emailed the support email for permission with no reply back, and it does just say that copies of stories are not allowed to be made, and I do know that there are translations of quite a few of the stories on this site that are up and have been for years so I'm not too terribly worried about it.**

 **If nothing else, I work on my laptop now and have a master list copy of my stuff so if I do have to leave then I have explained that I am starting to put stuff up on A03 and I also emailed them and they did reply back that translations are fine, especially as I am doing translations of my own stories and that I just need to ask for permission if I want to try translating other people's stories (which I am so not confident enough to do, or good enough at writing in other languages to do lol).**

 **Thanks for the concern though sweets! :)**


End file.
